narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Narisada Clan
The Narisada clan is a nomadic clan with cultural values heavily relying on nature. History The Narisada clan is the former ruling family of the Land of Fangs and the Land of Claws, which was previously united as the Land of Talons. Sixty years prior to present day, a revolution, headed by the first two Daimyō of these nations, ousted the family from the country. The Narisada became a nomadic merchant clan, originally comprising of over 100 members. Some would train as shinobi to protect the caravan from bandits. However, the presence of foreign shinobi was often seen as a threat in the lands the Narisada passed through, and so their numbers decreased rapidly over the years as they were driven out of their current encampment by the shinobi villages. Currently, there are only 12 known members left and only 11 of them remain with the caravan. Eventually, the clan made a trade deal with Sunagakure, resettling their as craftsmen and farmers after learning their lost member is residing there. With their unique ties to nature, they have found limited ways to cultivate the lands within the land of wind, allowing Suna to be less dependant on foriegn entities. Culture The Narisada believe themselves to be one with the earth. A common blessing for newborns in the clan is "Will of water, strength of earth, one with nature, from your birth." While silver eyes is a trait that occurs within the clan, it is still rare. As such, superstitions have formed around these members. They believe that those born with silver eyes are not one with the earth, but bound to the sky and return there upon death. These people are also seen as protectors who can change fate. "When someone stands at the precipice of life and death, they reach out their hand to stop them from falling off." Additionally, it is said that "when a silver-eyed person dies "the whole world will weap". This is taken to mean that it will rain. This belief, of course, is rather ridiculous as pointed out by Toru Narisada, as the Land of Talons was mostly rainforrest, meaning it would rain multiple times a day regardless. Abilities The Narisada use their Kekkei Genkai to imitate the features of animals in their own physical bodies. They adopt talons, scales, and many other features in battles, as well as allowing them to augment their speed and temporarily seal their wounds. While other sorts of modifications can be made, it is rarely attempted. A side effect of their bloodline limit is a complete inability to mitigate genjutsu. Members of this clan cannot use or release genjutsu. Additionally, others cannot release even the simplest genjutsu cast on one of its members without killing or otherwise incapacitating its caster. The remaining Narisada are unsuited towards combat, as all their shinobi were killed. New generations, in fact, are histerically bad shinobi, rarely making it past genin. They do, however, excel in medical ninjutsu with their natural tendancy toward precise chakra control. Appearance Members of the clan typically have dark hair, being black, dark brown, or midnight blue. Their eyes consist of black, brown, and on rare occasions silver. Category:DRAFT